


shelter in the snow (and in his heart)

by ColorMeHazelnut



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorMeHazelnut/pseuds/ColorMeHazelnut
Summary: Winter leaves a blanket of soft snow and layers of unpredictability. The activities of the forest are sporadic but Phil ventures out anyway to forage for food.He's hunting for two now and it's no easy task for a mere badger.Hunting for small rodents and fruits for a lone badger? No problem.Hunting food for a picky, injured lynx who he found whimpering in a cave? Impossible.





	shelter in the snow (and in his heart)

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't an excuse for me to binge watch the Shelter series. Nope. Not at all.
> 
> And thanks to the ww chat for giving me the push by sending cute pics of lynxs and badgers. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I was when writing this.

Winter leaves a blanket of soft snow and layers of unpredictability. The activities of the forest are sporadic but Phil ventures out anyway to forage for food.

He's hunting for two now and it's no easy task for a mere badger.

Hunting for small rodents and fruits for a lone badger? No problem.

Hunting food for a picky, injured lynx who he found whimpering in a cave? Impossible.

Dan is the lynx's name and he would rather starve to death, alone in a dark cave with an injured paw rather than to seek out for any sort of help.

A ridiculous, stubborn lynx.

Phil knows he shouldn't be worried.

They aren't friends. Dan hasn't utter a single word other than a meek greeting and a shy introduction of his name when Phil had slowly approached him.

But that's it.

Phil isn't worried.

But when a cowering lynx spends all day and all night pretending to sleep (at least he can certainly tell the lynx is faking his deep breathing every time the badger approaches him), not even eating or drinking, Phil has the right to be mildly concerned for his apparently new cave-mate.

He tries to feed the cat with apples and grows irritated when he pushes them all away.

He tries to huddle together for warmth but the second his fur touches the lynx, he crawls away, further into the cave.

Away from Phil.

The badger huffs. Why did he bother again with such a stubborn animal?

But he still finds himself continuing this act of kindness.

Even if it means nothing to the lynx.

Even if maybe he gets nothing in return.

Dawn slowly approaches and Phil leaves the cave as the yellow rays stretches across the sky.

He uses his teeth to scoop up fresh water from a nearby river with a large leaf. He waddles up into their cave where he finds the lynx, still curl up at his side of the cave.

Still asleep.

Phil places the water carefully by his feet, careful not to wake him. When he look up, Dan is already staring right back at him. He lets out a startled yelp, moving back suddenly and lands ungracefully on his butt.

If a badger could blush, Phil would be reddest badger in the forest.

“Don't scare me like that!” He stampers. The lynx, eyes half lidded, seems to be smirking back. He eyes the water before dragging his gaze lazily back at Phil.

“Is this for me?” the cat purrs out.

Phil sputters because this would be the very first time the lynx has ever spoken to him in a long time.

“Yes?” He squeaks out. “Those apples too.” Phil gestures with his snout at a bunch of bruised apples by his side.

Dan shook his head, “You know I don't eat them right?”

What kind of animal that doesn't eat apples?

He silently ponders and observes as the lynx shakily gets up, making his way towards the water. Phil pushes the leaf closer and lynx lets out a small _mrrmp_ sound of appreciation and gratitude.

“You are a strange animal.”

The lynx's ear perks up but he doesn't stop lapping his drink. Phil takes this as a sign that the lynx is listening and willing to give him some attention.

“All animals love the fruits that the trees bear.”

The lynx stops to lick his paws. “I am not most animals then. I don't feed on those.”

“Then what do you feed on?” Phil chirps curiously. The lynx licks his paws and then continues to rub his face with it.

“I fed on hares, voles and frogs.”

Phil perks up and jumps excitedly, “I feed on those things too! Why didn't you tell me?”

“Because I didn't want you to-”

“I shall fetch you some!” Phil is already running out from the cave. “Sit tight!”

Why didn't the stubborn lynx just tell him his prefered food? That would have made things lot easier.

Oh well.

Phil prowls slowly into the tall grass. He's ready to hunt.

*

The cold weather is cruel and harsh. Phil grows evermore disappointed with his hunting skill. A pair of frozen frogs isn't going to feed them all winter.

“You don't have to hunt for me,” Dan blinks slowly. His ears flat and his tail is twitching side to side, irritated.

Phil noses their meal and pats the frog's legs with his paws. “Then you won't eat.”

“Why does it matter if I don't?” The lynx tries to once again push his food away. Phil is having none of it.

“Stop that.” He nips Dan's front paws and playfully swats him with his snout. “And it does. Your coat isn't looking too good.”

The lynx huffs, and glares at the badger, “My fur should be the least of your concern.” Dan reiterates with a gentle bop on Phil's head, careful not to accidentally extend his claws. “It’s volume shall protect me from the winds. You should worry for yourself.”

Phil sniffs his meal and nibbles at it slowly. “I have fat stored here.” He pats his stomach, feeling a bit proud. “Here, if it makes you feel better, you'll hunt for me after your paw is healed. Just enough to pay for my services.”

“Services?” The cat lets out a delighted _mrroww_ sound like he's laughing. “Your services are shite Phil,” says Dan teasingly as he gestures towards the frogs.

Phil turns away, nose mid-air, “Well I'm glad my work is _finally_ appreciated around here,” he retorts back sassily. His little badger heart warms when the lynx is communicating with him after days of silence. He's still a stubborn shit but he's making to be a quite endearing cat.

“It is.” Dan stands up and before Phil could even protest, Dan's pressing his forehead against his, gives it a few gentle licks with his tongue before settling right back right by his front paws.

 _Thank you_ is what's he's trying to say.

But Phil hears it just fine.

He has, after all, a very sensitive pair of ears.

When winter wind howls in the moonlight, Phil finds himself curled up nice and warm by Dan. He lulls himself to sleep, accompanied by the soft purring Dan lets out throughout the night.

*

It's late winter and Dan's not leaving.

Phil isn't complaining. Maybe he just wants to know when the days of living alone will start again. Maybe he wants to be prepared enough when the time comes. Maybe he wants to be ready when Dan is finally off into the forest, ready to join back with his kind and search for his mate.

But the snow is slowly melting and nights are growing shorter and it's getting just a little less cold day by day.

He would still find Dan curling by his side at the first ray of dawn. They would still hunt together. They would still eat and share meals.

They played in the snow trying to bite each other's tail. They skipped along the flowing river, splashing freezing water at each other before Dan yowls mournfully at his ruined coat.

But the thing is, Dan's paw is healed weeks ago and Spring is certainly coming but the lynx is not _leaving._

The idea of having something, someone like Dan, permanent in his life both scares and thrills him.

But surely a young cat like him is already in search for a female companion. Would he want that?

Would Phil want that?

No, he realises as a feeling of something rotten rises just to even think about it.

Or maybe it's just the rotten apple he's currently chewing.

Phil spits the contents of his mouth and takes a sip from the river.

He tries not sulks in their cave.

“Are you sulking?” Dan saunters lazily with a dead vole in his mouth. He's batting some bruised fruits with his paws and Phil can't help feeling a bit giddy knowing _that's for me._

“I am not!”

Dan placed his catch by his feet and immediately crowds into his space. He begins to lick Phil's fur, his way of trying to soothe whatever the thoughts that's troubling him.

He loves this.

Dan's warmth. Dan's weird way of nuzzling to show affection. Just simply Dan caring for him. It's nice.

“I think I need to hunt deeper into the forest tomorrow. So I might be gone for the whole day.”

“I can hunt too you know. I'm coming with you.”

Dan stops licking him and nuzzles his way underneath Phil's jaw and into his furry neck. He lets out a satisfied purr. “Yeah I know you can. Maybe I'm just paying back your services.”

Phil pushes Dan away, feeling confused, “Services?” There's something dark twisting in his guts because what if Dan is feeling obligated and never once he's enjoying Phil's company?

But Dan simply licks his face once again, and Phil is again feeling all too warm, his heart growing twice as big at Dan's strange yet charming cat ways.

Dan meows softly, reassuringly, “Hey. I was kidding.”

Dan then cuddles even closer, his tail curls right up and tucks his small fluffy paws underneath Phil's own.

“I want you to be there. With me. Hunting or whatever. If you want.”

Phil closes his eyes and maybe, _maybe_ Dan's here to stay.

“Yeah. Yeah, I want that. As long as it's with you.”

Maybe a badger and a lynx might be a strange, unnatural duo.

But Winter is already a season of warm cuddles and soft purring. It's discovering unpredictable friendships in layers of soft snow and maybe perhaps something more.

Maybe Spring will bring forth something new. Something worth blossoming. Something.

For now, Phil is just content with his lynx by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I was when writing this.
> 
> Leave some comments! :D


End file.
